galaxy_raidersfandomcom-20200213-history
Neph
The Neph are a versatile race of humanoids present in all major factions. They share most of their base biological functions and adaptations with Theans, but cannot interbreed with them. Their cultural acclimation and comfort in most societies give them a social edge in the chaos of galactic culture. Abilities Acclimated 2 Versatile: Neph start with 2 extra mercenary points. Premonition: Once per game day/rest, a Neph may reroll 1 twenty-sided die. A Step Ahead of Fate: Foes get -2 to hit Neph with all attacks whilst they are bloodied Mind Out of Time: All Neph, even non-psykers, start with 1 level 1 psionic power from the Telepathy table. History The first Neph homeworlds were discovered by the Galactic Proletariat shortly after its creation. Through a bizarre twist of cosmic fate, different populations of Neph were found living in complex, feudal societies in entirely different systems. Impossibly, these fledgling civilizations were not surprised by the arrival of the GP; each society had even gone as far as to prepare for their indoctrination into the Proletariat, teaching their children how to best experience cryosleep and interstellar travel. Because of their early assimilation by the GP, Neph worlds were not subjected to Race World Isolation. This lead to an event known to the Neph simply as "Communion", in which the great feudal houses of each Neph world intermarried to reshuffle the genes of their species. In the LEX Era, Neph have experienced great interest from LEX and the Katul Katas for the mysterious origin of their race, and their link to the Progenitors. Homeworlds Neph are known to originate from a large number of planets from different systems. These various homeworlds became less important over time as Neph society was absorbed into the GP and the galaxy as a whole. Factions Though Neph were first assimilated into the GP, and thus, by extension, are very common in LEX systems and as LEX agents, they have spread to nearly every faction in the galaxy. Biology Neph possess a basic Thean body form, with some major adaptations: their fat is localized in rib-associated muscle sacs, aiding in buoyancy and gas exchange. Their eyes posses no pupils, retinas, or shape. Instead, they are simply pits filled with pigment mucus and densely packed neurons. This means that Neph blindness is very easy to cure. Neph hair grows in a mane of quills, which are sharper and longer in females. The Neph mouth is incredibly muscular and can shrink and grow like a pupil to be a tiny hole or a gaping maw. Culture Although Neph once posessed distinct oligarchical governments and cultures based on royal houses, these all dissolved in the middle of the GP era. Today, Neph culture is as diverse as the collective culture of the galaxy itself. For a less common race, this lack of cultural grounding would lead to alienation and despair but Neph have taken civilization itself as their culture, and find great pride in the diversity of the galaxy and its peoples. Category:Playable Species Category:Browse Category:Milky Way Species Category:Milky Way Category:Galaxy Raiders Category:Galaxy Raiders Species